


Teachers probably shouldn't make bets with students

by SanaVenus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as the title goes. Making bets with students don't usually go the way you want them to. Students are trixy beings that will put in extreme work just to get something they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers probably shouldn't make bets with students

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for nambnb [on tumblr] for the DMMD Valentine’s Exchange.

Koujaku had returned from abroad and was thankful to jump right into a teaching job; he supposed it was the advantage to having important parents and having attended the school itself a million years ago in his own Youth. Some days he wondered why he decided it was ever a good idea, what with the girls practically throwing themselves at him, the extremely rowdy jealous boys who’d act out just to spite him. Of course that wasn’t the worst of it; across the hall from him was his least favourite co-worker. A cold, unfriendly hulk of a man, who never had a good word for anyone. At least that’s how it started. 

The most Koujaku and Mink ever spoke for most of the first semester was Mink yelling across the hall telling Koujaku to get his class under control, or to tell the students to shut up. It wasn’t until he stormed into the room that the students took any notice. Koujaku being who he was despite struggling to cope with Mink’s unfriendly personality, tried to make up for it by being as friendly as he could, which never seemed to rub Mink the right way.

Koujaku’s first glance at the real Mink was during the build up to exams. Koujaku had been out running errands after his classes getting ready for the next day, while Mink was working at his desk in the office. When Koujaku returned a girl was crying at Mink’s desk trying to get her words out. Koujaku almost interfered thinking Mink must have just traumatised her by yelling while she was already overly stressed. 

“Take a deep breath, and explain that again when you’re ready.” Mink said softly, the girl nodded trying to gather her words and Koujaku slipped into his seat to watch the scene unfold. 

Mink nodded and listened to the girl’s problems as seriously as he always was, when she was done she had finally stopped crying completely. “I have some spare time most days, I’m here until six most days anyway, so if you don’t understand it we can go through it again,” Mink explained, “I’ll make some extra questions for you to go through, if this works better I might switch up what the whole class does and see if it helps the others too. I’ll see what else I can get from your other teachers, just don’t panic about it, that’ll only make it all harder.” Mink finished, the girl nodded and made her way home. 

Mink let out an exasperated sigh, “You realise this is partly your fault right? If your class wasn’t always making such a racket maybe the kids who wanted to learn would be able to. She’s failing your class the most.” Mink stated without turning to the other male. 

“Shit, really? I guess that means I really do need to step it up. I thought it was working, I know they’re a rowdy lot but I can’t seem to do anything about it,” Koujaku said with a heavy sigh.

“Maybe you should stop flirting with your damn students.”

“I’m not flirting with them, they’re just… Hormonal? I don’t know? I guess when you compare me to a bunch of teenage boys it’s hard to feel satisfied with your dating pool? Surely some of your own students must like you?” Koujaku replied.

“Considering what the experience most of me, is yelling at you, I don’t really think I’m attracting that much positive attention.” Mink replied bluntly.

“Maybe you should stop yelling at me.” 

“If I stop yelling at you, you’ll never get any teaching done.” Koujaku was upset that Mink actually had a point.

The pair didn’t have any other interactions, other than Mink yelling across the hall or coming in to tell the class to shut up, until after the exam period was over. It was decided that to break up the eternal droll of marking examinations that the teachers would take a night off and go drinking together, they decided it’d also make up for not taking Koujaku out for a welcome party when he first joined the faculty.

Much to both Mink and especially Koujaku’s despair, the pair were sat across from each other, one of the others joked that they should sit like that as their classes were across from each other and the rest unanimously agreed. 

In a ploy to get Mink to open up pretty much everyone in a seat near him, including Koujaku poured Mink more alcohol when his glass was looking empty. Unfortunately it just got him drunk and not friendly, he just sat there sternly, glaring holes into Koujaku as if this was all his fault. 

After some very stern persuasion somehow Koujaku wound up taking Mink home. Nobody else wanted to and then the head of school declared Koujaku was taking him and it wasn’t up for debate. Mink was surprisingly compliant for how drunk he was; he just trudged alongside Koujaku occasionally leaning on him when he felt he had to.

Koujaku got Mink settled on the sofa, wondering if it was even big enough for the large male, not that Mink seemed to care much. Koujaku passed the male some water and Mink sat and stared into it sternly as if it were poisoned. 

“Why did we have to go drinking? If we weren’t drinking we could have had those papers marked faster.” Mink mumbled. 

“Didn’t you want a rest? I mean it’s so straining reading the same shit over and over.” Koujaku replied.

“Yes but what I need to know how they did. I want to know what went wrong… Do you know how many students have come to me crying because they’re stressed out? It’s insane that we went drinking instead of putting them out of their misery. God I want to put out of my misery.” Mink groaned.

“I didn’t realise your students even liked you that much…” Koujaku said the alcohol destroying any filter he might have had.

“Maybe not, but it’s your class that causes the most stress to everyone. I’m gonna take over your form class tomorrow and dish out essays to the whole lot of them. That’ll teach ‘em for being noisy asses.” Mink decided sternly. 

“Oo that might be an idea, then I can give some crash info to your class that they don’t usually get due to the noisy brats in mine.” Koujaku replied.   
“I swear if you make my class like yours I’ll hit you.” Mink said firmly looking up at Koujaku. 

The pair as much as they complained about it, went to school in Koujaku’s car; Mink had left his at the school. Mink was hoping they were both early enough to prevent their students from spotting them, it was already bad enough they were in the same clothes as the day before, Mink had a spare tie that he planned to swap for when he got in, and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to lose the blazer for a day. 

Unfortunately, lying in wait in the office were a couple of students and some of the teachers. Mink decided to pretend like there was nothing wrong as he dealt with his student’s problems. He did however still change his tie and shed the blazer as previously planned. 

Koujaku was a little caught off guard when Mink barged into his classroom with his usual stern expression. “Other room,” Mink said firmly, a little confused Koujaku made his way to leave but stopped with Mink for a minute.

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m about to dish out some well-earned punishment.” Mink replied. 

“I know we did already have plans, but can I watch?” Koujaku replied with a mischievous grin. 

Mink didn’t bother replying as he moved to the front desk and started yelling at the slacking students, and proceeding to pass out their punishment essay. 

“Those are worth 40% of your grade so don’t even think about slacking off. I want them out your teacher’s desk in the office by the end of the week.” Mink finished and stormed back to his own class, leaving the class silent. A hand went up when Koujaku returned to the desk.

“Can he even do that?” The student asked Koujaku shrugged.

“I don’t know but who’s going to stop him? You? Me? Yeah, that’s not happening. I think it’s best for us all if we try to stay on his good side.” Koujaku replied nonchalantly. 

Mink felt a little bad when he collected all the essays at the end of the week, however it was short lived as somehow Koujaku’s class started to calm down, he wasn’t sure if it was him our Koujaku but something had suddenly worked. 

The yelling between classrooms became a lot friendlier, sometime Koujaku would invite Mink for lunch, other time Mink told Koujaku he had purchased the book he had been looking for. It started to dissipate a little around the exam period, Mink figured Koujaku was trying to be considerate of the poor exam students, but what he hadn’t realised was that Koujaku’s class had made a bet with Koujaku. 

Normally, especially with a class like this one, when students barter for things with exam results it’s for themselves, so Koujaku didn’t understand when the class rep declared that for their class’ reward they wanted Koujaku and Mink to kiss. 

After that point only Mink initiated any of the pair’s meet ups, inside or outside of school. 

Koujaku thought he’d set the bar high, too high in fact. He was now a little scared at what a little determination can do. He was sat going through his freshly marked exams. His class had the highest class average. He didn’t think it was even physically possible; it wasn’t even because his class’ results were skewed. His class all did consistently well across the board and had just managed to beat Mink’s class which was the objective. 

“Shit.” Koujaku mumbled to himself. Mink, overhearing him, headed over. 

“What’s up? Oh wow. Looks like your class is actually smart when they shut up. Good Job.” Mink said with a light smile.

“You don’t understand. This is horrible. This shouldn’t have happened.” Koujaku said distressed. 

“You’re right I don’t understand. Shouldn’t you want your class to do well.” 

“But at what cost?” Koujaku groaned slumping over his desk. 

Mink decided to leave the male be, unsure what else to do for him. Koujaku wondered if it was good of him to not warm Mink beforehand.

The next day Koujaku nervously called Mink over to the classroom, Mink was a little apprehensive as he felt 25 sets of eyes watching him intently from the second he entered. 

“Ah… How do I put this. I may have made a bet with my class, which I thought the outcome was impossible to achieve but they proved me wrong so now we have to kiss.” Koujaku explained nervously. 

“Ah… That’s why…” Mink said with a knowing nod finally realising why Koujaku was so distressed. Mink smirked, “Well?” 

Koujaku blushed to his ears; Mink was playing with him in front of everyone. Hushed whispers spread around the room, 

“Told you they were going out.”

“Well it’s about time.”

“Hurry up and kiss him sensei!!” Someone called from the back of the room.

“They’re right sensei, hurry up and kiss me.” Mink said with a playful smile. 

“Shit…” Koujaku mumbled. He leaned up quickly and pressed a quick kiss to Mink’s lips.

“There, done.” Koujaku said smugly now that it was all over.

“Ah I suppose I have to fulfil my bet too…” Mink mumbled thoughtfully.

“Y-Your bet?” Koujaku asked nervously. 

“Yeah I was tutoring some kids and they said that if they got such a high mark I had to ask you out, and judging from your class average they got the mark I told them to get.” Mink explained.

“You’re the reason the class average is so high.” Koujaku snapped.

“I had the time, and they asked so nicely, I couldn’t just turn them away.” Mink replied. “So, Koujaku how about we have dinner tonight? My treat? To celebrate your wonderful class average.”

“A-aa…” Koujaku stated, he let out a sigh, “sure, why not. Let’s see how it goes.” Koujaku replied.

“Got it, I’ll drive.” Mink replied, he then swooped in for another kiss catching Koujaku a little off guard.


End file.
